


Ganymede

by haisai_andagii



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt taken from DCU LJ Meme: All it takes is a little flip of the mental switch and Superboy will do anything to please his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from DCU LJ Meme: All it takes is a little flip of the mental switch and Superboy will do anything to please his daddy. I posted this originally as an anon on the DCU Kink Meme LJ.
> 
> Tons of triggers: Rape. Incest. Mind control. Alcoholism. Child abuse. Violence. Language.

Conner tossed his backpack onto his desk with weary sigh before he fell face-first onto his bed.  It was midterm week and, during a particularly gruesome chemistry exam, Psycho Pirate appeared to drain the emotional life force out of his classmates.  Apparently, the scent of stressed-out students took the villain on a country-wide smörgåsbord that led him to Smallville High.  Conner did his best to ignore his wild boasting and the screams of his classmates as he finished his conclusion on Willy Loman's martyrdom. 

Eventually, Superboy did show up (After turning his paper into a cowering Mr. Callander.) and put an end to Psycho Pirate's culinary tour of academic-induced terror.

"And now," Conner muttered to himself into the worn cotton comforter.  "Trigonometry."  Life in Smallville was interesting:  If Conner wasn't suffering through animal husbandry lectures, he was sending foes flying over Kansas' amber waves of grain. 

Something warm and wet pressed eagerly against his foot.  Conner looked and found Krypto watching him with his resting on the bedspread.

“Hey, boy,”  Conner cooed.  He rolled his head and was greeted with several laps from the dog's tongue. "How about we play ball before I crack down on Chem?"  Caught up in the excitement of a potential game of fetch, Krypto wagged his tail wildly.  And with over exuberant swipe, he sent everything on Conner's desk across the room.

"Krypto!" the boy cried as paper, books and pencils rained down on them.  The dog whined pitifully as Conner scrambled to his feet to keep his notes from floating out of the window.  As he managed to snatch his World History notes from a flight over the cornfields,  Conner paused as his foot stepped on an old schedule book.

There was a card - made from glossy, card stock paper - peeking out from its pages.  Tossing his papers onto his bed, Conner crouched low and pulled it out.  His name was on the front, written in neat, sprawling script.

He swallowed hard; his fingers trembling as he opened it:

_Dear Alexander Jr,_

_I cordially invite you to Fathers' Day dinner at Lex Corp Penthouse at 7pm._

_Love, Your Father_

"So many loops,” Conner uttered in vaguely hypnotic awe.  The inky black swirls and swoops were stark against the cream-colored card.  It was beautiful and perfect and thoughtful and - _WAIT!  
_

Lex Luthor wanted to have dinner with him.  For Fathers' Day.  As his son. 

The boy's lips twisted themselves into something between a smile and a grimace as the thought of sharing skirt steak and small talk with Superman's greatest foe fogged his mind.

He shoved the invitation into his back pocket.  Stiffly, Conner fetched his backpack and, after emptying out on his desk, snatched his cellphone and began scrolling through the contacts list.  His thumb hovered apprehensively over his selection.  He swallowed hard and pressed call, the screen cracked slightly under the pressure.

After several rings - rings that reverberated against the thrumming of his frantically beating heart- there was a click.

_Hello?_

“I really, really, really need to talk to you!” Conner blurted out.  “Can we meet by the gorge in five?”  He made a few confirmatory grunts before hanging up.  He thundered down the stairs into the living room where he quickly scribbled an incomprehensible note to Ma and Pa ("Going to church.  We're out of milk.  Tractor tires need changing.").

 

~~~

Kon-El shielded his eyes against a sudden rush of wind.  He blinked. 

Superman was finally here.

"I'm s-sorry 'bout that," Kal stammered, smoothing his hair back from his brow.  "Perry's been hounding me all day for the article on Wayne Enterprises and I-"

“I found this in my room,” Kon cut him off.  He pulled a crumpled card from his jean pocket.  Kal took it and turned it over in his hands several times.

“By Rao,” Kal's replied sheepishly. “I- I must've forgot about this between Brainiac and that trip to Thanagar last week.  I meant to speak with you about it..."

Kon blinked owlishly at the blush blossoming across the other man's face.  Even the Man of Steel made mistakes.

“But I checked it over at the Fortress and then I gave it to Batman to be doubly sure.  But It's just a simple invite, so it's not as if he really knows who we are..." His hand ruffled his cropped hair when Kal saw his eyes filled with worry.  "I promise you.  Ma and Pa are safe.  We're all safe..."

“Okay, that's great and all," Kon began, pulling himself from Kal's touch. "B-but why now?” 

“I don’t know.  But Lex has been kinda weird lately... even for Lex.”  

Recently released from prison, Lex resumed his position as CEO before forging ahead into a year-long campaign to bolster LexCorp's rapidly sinking stock prices.  However, instead of his usual routine of hostile corporate takeovers, espionage and bribes, Lex decided on a different tactic...

“...and he’s donating to actual charities,” Kal’s chatter broke through the boy's reverie. “And LexCorp now as equal pay, paid maternity leave, safer working conditions for overseas factories, same-sex couples health benefits...”  Sweat beaded on Kon's temple.  It was unsettling that LexCorp, with all its Draconian corporate practices that even left their equally power-hungry peers speechless, would put people over profit.

"But I still wouldn't trust him," Kal finished with a hiss, his nostrils flaring slightly as his eyes flashed red.  "A tiger doesn't change its stripes.  I know he's up to something..."  Without a word, Kon reached forward and took the invite from Superman's hand.  He held it for a moment, taking in its elegant loops and whorls, before he ripping it into pieces.  Soon there was nothing but a pile of torn paper cupped in Kon's hands.

“You’re right, Kal," he muttered softly as the wind took the pieces from his grasp.  One by one, they scattered across the darkening plain until they were all gone.  Superman said nothing.  He simply slipped his arm around Kon's shoulders.  They floated into the fading light of the dusk and back towards home, towards Ma and Pa and the possibility of pie.  

~~~

Fathers’ Day was over.  Pa Kent grinned when he received his Kansas City Royals seasonal tickets and a new pair of slipper.  After Clark left and his grandparents soundly asleep, Kon slipped from his bedroom window and into the night sky.  

An hour later, he found himself, sitting opposite of Lex Luthor in his penthouse office.  He had arrived too late - his dinner cold and forgotten on the grandiose dining room table.  So, he and Lex sat by the fire and drink in awkward silence while he helped himself to the entire top shelf.  Kon quietly nursed some apple juice.

“You look like him.”

The boy looked up from his glass.  Lex’s eyes were glassy but immutable as they made their way across his young face.  

“But you have my forehead.  My... iconic Luthor brow,” he said with a slight slur and a small smile. “And for that I am genuinely sorry.”

“You’re drunk,” Kon replied softly.  He set his drink aside to help Lex back to his seat.

“I am not drunk!” his father protested, his lopsided smile growing wider. “I am just... relaxing.”

“Well, you don’t need to ‘relax’ anymore,” Kon said firmly, taking the decanter from Lex’s hand. “Keep it up and I'll go home,” he added when the man snatched it back.

Kon was young.  He was young, curious and stupid. All he ever wanted was to know if there was more to Lex Luthor than death threats and corporate takeovers. The visit had been somewhat fun.  He enjoyed hearing Lex talk about his (painful) childhood, about his climb to the top and his desires for a better world.

But then Kon made the mistake of asking Lex why he hated the Man of Steel so much.

“It’s the hate that makes me crazy,” Lex confessed, scrubbing at eyes as he slumped further into his seat, swirling the melting ice in his empty whiskey glass with a haunted expression. “I am usually indifferent to my rivals because I know I can crush them.  I am -was- a man who won no matter what.” He paused, ice clinking quietly as he drained the rest of the amber liquid into his mouth.  “And then Superman came along and I wanted nothing more than to show the world he was an extraterrestrial menace by crushing him...”

“But you couldn’t,” Kon hissed.  "He's still here..."

“No,” Lex sighed.  “I couldn’t.”  There was more silence.  A faint roar of a plane overhead filled the room.  “So, then I took matters in my own hands…”

“And you failed,” Kon returned.  “Repeatedly.”  The man snorted.

“You... you really do look like him,” his father said, ignoring the boy's comment.  “I wanted Paul to make you look like Superman as much as he could.”  Kon fidgeted under Lex’s gaze, as his eyes slowly combed over his body.

“Yeah, I know already,” Kon remarked, his brows knitting together.  “It was because you wanted me to infiltrate the supers and emotionally manipulate Superman and his friends.”

“Not only just for that,” Lex replied, knocking his glass on the floor. As Kon scrambled to clean up his mess, the man seized him by the front of his shirt. Kon froze as the scent of liquor hotly wafting across his face.

“W-What are you doing?”

“What I always do,” his father drawled, tone dripping with intoxication. “Win.”

As Kon finally thought to struggle, a single, terrible word slipped from between Lex’s wicked lips:

  

_"Ganymede.”_

 

Kon’s felt mind ripped away by an unseen force.  It dragged him down, down, down until he felt his body beyond the reach of his control.

He watched as Lex beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand.  It moved, walking into his father’s open arms without a word of protest.

“It’s one thing to kill the Man of Steel but to control his mind,” Lex said, his finger tracing along the curves of the “S” of Kon-El’s before pulling away to sit in an armchair. “To be able to dominate him like this...”

Kon knew that his father believed himself to be a god amongst men. In his twisted mind, Lex was above all things. And like the cruel, licentious gods of old, Luthor had fashioned himself a mortal plaything; suited for nothing else but his unending desires. Kon cursed internally.  He was a fool to think that any ounce of humanity could be found in this man.

“Be a good boy and remove your clothes,” Lex commanded. “All of them.”

The poor boy inwardly gasped and futilely struggled against his own body. His cries went unheard as his fingers took hold of the hem of his shirt and pull it over head. He saw his pants fall and gather around his ankles before kicking them aside. As his hand caught the waistband of his boxers, he saw the look of pure lust in his father’s eyes and wished he had never accepted the invitation. As they joined the pile of clothing at his feet, Kon heard Lex shutter and watched as the man’s eyes traced along every curve; every inch of his taut body.

“Come.”

Kon felt his body shudder and stumble forward until he came to stand in front Lex, who wasted no time and pulled him into his tented lap.

“So, beautiful,” Lex whispered into his the crook of his neck, as his hands explored the expanse of his chest and stomach. “So, perfect in every way.”

He tried lurch himself from his touch. But his body betrayed him; it shivered pleasurably, as Lex’s fingers pinched his nipples and rolled gently between his fingertips. He gave them a few tugs before taking one between his lips.

“I better not bite,” he teased playfully between nips. “Wouldn’t want to crack a tooth...”

Kon's body grew hot as Lex began to suckle at his chest, tongue swirling and lips pulling at each one until they bright red and swollen. He did his best to quell a groan that escaped from his breathless lips; his heated panting filling the room. Kon started as his hand crept lower, entangling themselves in raven curls that surrounded his manhood.

“It’s fascinating to know,” he heard Lex say as he took him into his hand and began to stroke him slowly between his thumb and forefinger. “That Superman’s alien outward appearance and ‘anatomy’ would be nearly identical to our own. Imagine that, boy. Light years away and there humanoids very nearly similar to us. What a universe...”

Kon cursed him in his heart.

“Do you like this?” Lex asked him as he gave the boy a squeeze, both watching as a few drops of pre-cum pearled at the head and threatened to spill over the man’s fingers.

 “Y-yes,” Kon heard himself say breathlessly.

“Good,” his father replied as he released his throbbing member to reach over the side of the armchair and pull up leather box. Too focused on escaping the horror and the humiliation, Kon was caught unaware when he felt something being laid across his thighs.

He swallowed hard as tears - the only thing that Luthor could not control - formed in the rims of his eyes.  Slowly, he felt something being inserted into his urethra.  It was steel rod with a J-hooked head - no thicker than one of Ma’s skinniest knitting needles.  It was oddly pleasurable, filling him in a way he never thought possible.  He shuddered violently, knees knocking together as each inch by agonizing inch sank further and further into his throbbing passage.  

“Don’t flinch,” his father cooed softly into his ear as he pushed apart the boy’s trembling legs.  “Normally, this would be done while you were still soft and with lubricant.”  A mischievous smile pulled at his Lex’s lips.  Kon could feel the needle curving to fit his erection.  ”But it’s not like this could actually hurt you or the Man of Steel.”  Kon emitted a pitiful moan as the hook of the needle rested firmly against his tip.  Lex’s thumb ran over it, relishing in contrasting feel of metal and flesh.  Kon felt his father’s hand fall away to cup him.  He gave them an experimental squeeze, rolling each testicle across his skillful fingers.  The boy gasped, feeling as if he had reached at his limit.  But the horrifying thought of being brought to orgasm by his own father subsided when he felt a slight pinch at the base of his shaft and underneath his scrotum.

“How’s that feel?” Lex asked.  “We can’t have you finishing before your own father because that would be rather rude.”   The boy simply moaned frustration.  The sense of denial was bittersweet has the overwhelming heat threatened to erupt from his tortured flesh.  Kon felt his hand on the small of his back, as he was pushed from the man’s lap and made to stand.  Lex pulled at his hip, turning the boy around to admire his handiwork.  Playfully, the man pulled Kon’s erection down, letting it snap back against his lithe stomach.  The boy arched, eagerly meeting his father’s touch like a starving dog.

“Come,” Lex commanded as he drifted in the direction of a dark corridor.  “Let’s move this into the bedroom.”

 Kon obediently followed his father.  

Kal had joked once that Lex Luthor lived at work because he had never seen him anywhere else of LexCorp Tower.  Kon now believed it.  Lex ushered him through a door at the end of the hallway and into a large and lavishly furnished room.  Everything anyone could ever want or need was in a single room: water bed the size of a small swimming pool occupied the back wall; there was a fully stocked wet bar; an entertainment theatre; a space for tailoring; a world class gym... 

“On all fours on the bed, like a good boy,” Lex order absently as he made his way to the bar.  As Kon complied, in the mirror he saw the man open a new handle of whiskey and fill his glass with alarming speed.

 “You have no idea how much I needed this,” Lex sighed, draining his glass and refilling it in a fluid motion.  “Building an empire really took a toll on me but then, this second time around... Just rough.”  He tapped his glass against Kon’s temple in a mock toast. 

"Doesn't leave me much time for my favorite form of stress-relief: tormenting that flying idiot.,” he continued, his words slurring as he wiped his lips on the shirtsleeve.  “So, I guess you'll have to do...” Lex made a furtive gesture, tossing the handkerchief and tumbler aside, the mattress bouncing as he abandoned Kon to crawl over to a nearby nightstand.  Kon heard the groan of a drawer being wrenched open.   After a bit of rummaging,  Lex reappeared holding a gold vial and a small medicinal tube.  

“I made this myself, actually,” he explained with a prideful sneer as he peeled back the plastic seal.  “Mix some alkyl nitrites and a little K-dust and you’ve got yourself a homemade Kryptonian-grade popper.”  He unscrewed the lid and held it under Kon’s nose.

A sweet, dizzying scent filled his nostrils.  Immediately, Kon’s body and mind melted into a pool of instant and unyielding pleasure.  He could feel every muscle in his body give out, as if his bones evaporated from the safe confines of his flesh.  Like pampered pet, his body arched into Lex’s fingertips as they walked along spine to the small of his back.  Kon’s treacherous body shuddered and collapsed into a boneless heap in his father’s lap.  He could have sworn he heard himself purring.

“Very good,” Lex cooed, passing the vial under his nose again.  “Can’t have you clenching up and breaking my hand off.  Honestly, can you imagine me explaining that one to the Board?”  He pulled the small tube from his pocket, unscrewed the cap, and squeezed a healthy glob onto his a fingers.

Kon’s mind swam through a drugged haze; his entire being drifted in an all-consuming state of calm.  Suddenly, sparks exploded across the dimly lit ceiling, as something slick stroked his prostate.  Treacherous moans spilled from his mouth, increasing in crescendo as Lex’s pressed harder, deeper, slipping in another finger, stretching the boy to his limit.

“Honestly, I thought you’d have more give,” his father huffed.  “I find it hard to believe you spend all that time with all those other young supers and you’ve never experimented...”  Kon’s cheeks burned.

His father paused for a moment at the sound of the door creaking open, the tell-tale click-clack of high-heels kept in-time with Kon’s gasps.

“Mercy,” Lex scolded, his tone and expression indifferent as his assistant watched him with three fingers deep in his own son. “What is it?”

“Sorry to bother you, Lex, while you’re...’busy,’” she returned, looking and sounding as equally bored as her employer.

“If it’s you, it’s fine,” Lex said silkily.  “Care to join me?”

  
“No, thank you,” she sniffed.  “I just need you to sign these authorization forms.  We’re breaking ground on that new lab in Star City tomorrow.”  She held out a pen and clipboard for him.  Lex chuckled.  With his free hand, he signed whatever she needed before waving her away.  Mercy thanked him, turned on her heels and walked out, Kon’s cries echoing as the door closed firmly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex continues to be horrible and Krypto is sick of waiting around for all the two-legs to get it together.
> 
> No sex in this chapter.

_Lethe._

A single word and Kon slipped from a nebulous darkness and into the husk of his body.  He jolted, as if electrocuted, as the gray haze lifted.  Kon's fingers and toes twitched.  He felt blood race through his leaden frame, chasing away a lingering cold.  His lips parted as they greedily sucked air into his famished lungs.  It filled him - his body inflating like one of those brightly colored balloons.

His eyes flew open and blinked owlishly as light rushed in.  It stung but he stared upward at the florescent beacon overhead until the world made sense.   Or close enough to it.  

The ceiling was porous, off-white, and unfamiliar.   

  _That is not our ceiling._

Slowly, he turned over onto his side.  His joints ached and every fiber sang a symphony of suffering.  But Kon sat up, ignoring his body's painful protests, and found he was covered with a soft, bulky duvet.

_This is not our bed._

He felt the scratch of cloth against his skin and saw he was wearing pajamas.  He pulled at a sleeve, noting its design - kittens pouncing at butterflies.

_These are not our pajamas._

He began to look around.  The room was drab, small but well furnished ( _But not our room!_ ) There was a flat-screen mounted on the opposite wall with a dresser beneath it.  A small, empty wash basin sat on the nightstand that stood beside the bed with a towel draped over its edge.  There was an inviting recliner in one corner and a meagerly stocked bookshelf in another ( _Not our books.  And also, nothing Tim or Bart would like_.). 

"Well, hello there, sleepyhead." Bones still stiff, Kon carefully shifted to find its source and found Lex Luthor standing in the doorway.  The man smiled at him as he held a burrito on a breakfast tray - like a makeshift olive branch fashioned out of steak, guacamole, and hot sauce.

 "W-what... Where am I?" he asked. His tongue felt swollen and rough as he struggled to form the words.

"Home," Lex returned simply as he entered and stood by the bed, placing his offering by the nightstand.  "You were ill."

"Wh-what?"  Kon replied as his father propped up a few pillow behind him and gently lowered his still aching body onto them.  Lex pulled the covers high on the boy's waist as he tucked him.

 _This man has tried to kill you and your friends and everyone you love, including a dog.  Your dog.  Maybe you should hurt him.  Let's take a body part he won't miss, and then leave with said body part_.

Kon couldn't agree more with the disembodied voice echoing in his mind.  But somewhere between his frontal lobe and his legs that idea died.

"We were having dinner!" he shouted, eyes wide as last night's memories washed over him like deluge.  The taste of foie gras, the scent of wood burning in the fireplace, the feel of a plush leather chair - they were all there.  They were all real.  

"Well, yes," Lex replied, his brow furrowing as pulling the covers across Kon.  "We were having dinner.  Then, we sat and talked afterwa-"

"You started yelling about Superman..."  His words punctuated by a brief stretch of silence.  Lex's hands fell still onto of the duvet, his bald headed bowed.  The man sighed and looked up at the boy with tired eyes.

"That tends to happen when your father has a little too much to drink after dinner."  Loathing saturated every syllable that slid from the man's tongue.  His brow wrinkled, his mouth pulling into a half sneer, half snarl.  And then, his features softened as Lex reached over and placed the breakfast tray on Kon's lap. 

"And then what? Why am I here?" Kon asked.

"You're one of my finest accomplishments, son," Lex returned, plucking a napkin from his jacket pocket.  Gingerly, he tied it beneath his son's chin. "But you're still a work in progress.  Kryptonian DNA is extremely unpredictable." 

"That doesn't answer my question!" the boy snapped.  The tray jumped.  The plate clattered.  "We were only supposed to have dinner and I'm still here.  Why am I stil-"

"Because you fainted."  Kon froze, his eyes widening.  He remembered grabbing Lex's liquor soaked hand and trying to coax him down from his rage and then... Nothing.  There were minutes - no- hours of nothing that he could account for.

_And that's why I keep telling you to run!_

"I fainted...?" the boy uttered, cheeks reddening.  The voice fell silent again, pushed back by the sudden rush of shame at such a  _human_ weakness. 

"Honestly, I thought I installed you with 'super hearing,'" Lex teased.  "Your body's solar stores were depleted because they don't process sunlight as efficiently as your 'other father.'  I guess having you fly all over the planet to dine with me at night after a long day of whatever it is you do, might have worn you out..."

"I'm sorry," His father placed his hands on his son's shoulders.  Kon felt his lips press against his forehead.  Warmth pooled at the point of contact, his heart seemingly skipping a beat as a sensation between nausea and adoration swept through him.   Lex moved to cup his face, holding his son's gaze.  "That was one on me.   And this is just for a few days.  I just want to be sure you're ok."

Kon had no words, no thoughts.  His body was still sore, tired even has the red sunlamp warmed him from above.  His mind was a steady hum, like a colony of bees took up residence in the space between his ears.   Lex let him go, ruffling his hair before taking his leave.  Kon watched him go until the door shut behind him.

He tried to lean forward, only remembering the tray was still on its lap when it jostled. The burrito smelled delicious.  It tickled his nose and his stomach responded in kind.  He could see it was carefully crafted and stuffed full of his favorites. 

_We need to leave._

Kon picked it up and took a bite.  

~~~

The Old Ones had soft words and gentle faces but Krypto snapped back at them anyway.  He barked until they shrank back.  He felt terribly as they shouted, calling out Master's name.  He howled too.  The farm animals replied in kind - their bleats and bays resounding with his as they let their sorrow echo over the plains.  The Old Ones yelled at him to stop while they covered their ears.  But Krypto did not care.

 _His_ boy was missing.  Again.  And this time, he would let the entire world know.

There was a noise - the sound of rushing wind coming from above.  In the middle of the great big moon, a shadow grew larger and larger as it raced toward him.  Soon he saw the cape and a man. 

_His man._

"Krypto!" Master cried, making a grab for his collar.  He pulled away when Krypto nipped at his fingers.  This was no time for an ear scratch!  Krypto knew he had come to comfort him like he always had done when Krypto was upset or scared or angry or worried. 

He dodged another grab and dashed between the man's legs. taking the man's cape between his teeth and hauling  him up into the air.   He flew hard and fast, ignoring the man's angry shouts as he flew in the direction of Kon's faint but dying scent. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex takes advantage of Kon. Krypto takes a pound of flesh. Kal takes his son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for child abuse, sexual abuse, exploitation of a minor, mind control, incest, manipulation.... 
> 
> Just don't read this, if any these issues will cause you harm.

The moonlight pouring in from the open window, cast the room in a silver fog. 

The color of a waking dream.  Or a nightmare.

Kon felt himself shifting into a half crouch over his father, placing his hand on the man's knees to keep his balance.

The voice inside him was quiet.  Pure, carnal pleasure silence its dissent.  His mind - now a blank haze - only focused on their mutual completion.  Kon felt Lex's hand cup the curves of his rear, he pads of his thumbs pressed hard into the soft flesh as he lifted them up and apart.  The boy trembled slightly at the rush of air against his sensitive flesh.  Something cold and slick gently stroked at the soft folds around his entrance, prodding and poking until it suddenly pushed itself inside of him.

Kon let out a half choke, his body tensing up at the intrusion.  He heard a muttered curse and felt Lex shifting about behind him.  A familiar scent wafts past his nose.  Kon's body feels like like pure liquid. 

"Sit," he hears Lex command, gently stroking his flank.

Kon slowly sank downward, his slick entrance pressing against the head of Lex's member until it was inside of him and he rear was seated fully in Lex's lap.

"God...!" he heard his father groan.  "How are you still so tight-?!"

He felt Lex move him forward, still buried deep inside him as he pushed Kon onto his hands and knees.  The man took hold of his hips, his fingers digging into him as he began to thrust in and out.  Kon's arms gave out, clutching the sheets as his father mercilessly pounded against him.  His back arched, his hips moving to match Lex's furious pace.  

In the distance - so faintly heard over the sound of his rape - Kon's ear caught the sound of a slight rush of wind.

Kon turned his head and saw a dog, wearing a red cape, floating in the open window.

~~~

Without hesitation, Krypto sank his teeth into the man's leg.  The salty taste blood coating on his tongue, the panicked shouts of the man in his ears, the rolling waves of Kon-El's fear filling his nostrils - it fueled the rage building inside of him.  His boy was hurt.  He would be avenged!

A quick, fluid motion - a just a simple turn of the head - and Krypto came away with everything just below the knee.  The man screamed - his scream - wildly flailing the stump where his lower leg had once been.  He fell from the bed, knocking his young master onto his side. 

D-damn you-!" the wicked man cried, his blood quickly pooling onto the sheets.  He grabbed uselessly as his wounds, reason overrode by pain complete and excruciating.  The man's eyes fluttered back into his head as collapsed began to convulse. "I'll... kill...you!" 

Krypto dropped the leg from between his fangs and turned his attention to Kon who lay in a heap by the bedside.  He lapped at his boy's brow, whining softly as his eyes were still cloudy and unfocused.

 _Wake up! Please move!_ he pleaded, nudging Kon's shoulder with his nose.  Kon did not move.  His breaths reedy, his body so very still, his eyes sealed shut...  Krypto let out a howl, low and mournful.

"Good God-!"

Krypto saw a woman standing in the door.  She rushed over to the wicked man's side, the scent of fear filling his flaring nostrils.  He bared his teeth, a growl bubbling in the roiling pit of molten heat in his chest.

"No!"  A familiar shout came behind her.  Krypto paused at the sight of his other master, shouldering his way past the woman as he entered the room. Kal's face flickering between horror and rage.  Krypto let out a soft whine.  He yipped and touched his paw against the small of Kon's back. 

"I need med-team stat!" the woman shouted.  She ignored them both to attend to the bad man.  He was as white as the sheets once had been.

"Help me or get out!" she snarled.  Before his master could speak, many armed men and women flooded into the room.  Several were dressed in blue, pushing a bed with them.

"Go!" Kal commanded, pointing at the open window.  Krypto whined.  He felt Kal grab his collar and hurl him out like a shot through the open window and into the clouds.   As Krypto righted himself, he saw his old master speeding toward him.  In his arms, he held the boy, wrapped a the bed sheet still wet with blood.  His breathing was still shallow and shaky. 

"Up!" Kal hissed through clenched teeth.  Without another thought, he rocketed towards the stars with his masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Lex deserved worse.


End file.
